Trading Places
by key-eiffel
Summary: As a 24 year old Henry wakes up in his old room, a 13 year old Henry wakes up in a room which he believes belongs to a stranger. The two Henrys seem to have been victims of the collision of parallel time lines, in which their reality seems to be upside down. What will happen to them, when all they know isn't true anymore, as people seem to be the same, only living different lives!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! My name is Ana, and this is my first story. I never upload anything like this online. I'm very new at this so I want your honest opinion if you are willing on giving me one. I really hope you enjoy the reading!**

The sun raised going through the window making the man, who was lying down, waking up. He was still trying to get his eyes open and already sense that something was off. Maybe it was the slightest pain on his back, or maybe the reason how he woke up, not with his alarm clock but with the bright sun that should be behind the blinds that he usually closes at night. When he dared to open his eyes he saw a blue and white straps room. Blue and white straps… so familiar. It was when he tried to roll over his right, and his body was united with the floor that he started to realize where he actually was.

Henry, the man, stood up, saw every part of the room, and without a doubt was his room, his old room. The one he left nearly five years ago.

' _Oh no. Did I drink so much last night I went again to moms'? Not again…'_ When Henry drank a little more than he was used to it with his friends he did go to his old house. Didn't help he always become more emotional when drunk, and go try to see his moms. He knew they wouldn't mind. At least they would know where he was while the man was in that state of drunkenness.

He got up, washed his face, he got dressed and went down the stairs with his mind lost in what happened the night before, that he didn't think about how his head didn't hurt when he should be with a hangover. Or when he looked himself in the mirror his eyes weren't heavy has they are when he drinks so much the previews nights with his friends. Maybe the smart man deep down knew what was wrong, but wanted to cling to the last minutes of normality in his life.

First stop would be the kitchen, his stomach was already growling demanding food. The first image was his oldest mom, Regina, standing with her back facing him.

"Morning mom." He was fetching the milk in the fridge, the bowl in the cabinet has the cereals. He didn't notice the posture of his mom going rigid with the sound of his voice.

The woman slowly turned around watching this man fetching the stuff from her kitchen. He smiled like Henry, he had some similarities to her son, but the voice and the age was not of her son. It was older, much older.

He put the bowl with his meal and before sitting he decided to look to his mom for her lack of response "Mom?" And then he froze, just like Regina. The two just stared at each other, no movement, no sound. Just two shocked people lost in reality.

"H… Henry?" Regina was the first talking. "Is that really you?" Her first instinct hearing a voice of a man she thought she didn't knew was to scream and send some fire balls, but looking at that face, much older face, she knew and felt it was her little, now growing boy.

"Mom. You look… Young. Not that you look old, well my mom is older then you, well it's you, but older, not old… I… What's happening?" Even after all he and his parents went through, he thought that nothing would ever surprise him, but he was so wrong. This was beyond everything he saw and lived.

"Henry." Was the only thing Regina could get out of her mouth. She got closer, grabbed her sons face with her hands and had a very good look to the young man's face. Henry was a man, taller than her, probably taller than Emma. He grew up to be a very good looking man, and the way he talked she knew it wasn't her son, not at least the son she kiss him to bed the previews night.

"Mom I really don't know what's happening. Where is Ma?" He asked still very confused.

"Emma?" He nodded. "Probably at her place, I don't know. How are you… old? And tall?"

Henry made the motion for both of them to sit on the stools, and he began to talk. He told about how he has his place, and that he was shocked to wake up in his old room. He didn't say much, still confused, not understanding where exactly he was. Was it the Past? But if it was, his moms would know, or his young self… wait? "Where am I?"

"Honey, I think you are in my… world, place? Still don't know where exactly you came from."

"No mom, not I, but yours I. You know? The kid you sent out to bed last night?" Regina didn't say anything but she was thinking. "I was alone, if I did time travel or whatever, shouldn't my younger self be here too? At least the many comics that I read say that!"

"I don't know. I don't know if this is some time travel, or some spell… I'm so confused. But we are going to find out." Regina was now with a determination in her look. Henry didn't notice how her eyes were red, and the heavy dark circles. He was more concentrated to the missing lines on Regina's face. "What about we eat our breakfast and go down to the Rumples shop. I can't see anyone else who may help us with this mystery right now."

"What about Ma?" He asked while attacking his cereals making Regina remember her thirteen year old son.

"Emma? Please! She can't even understand her magic, what could she do for this case?" Henry didn't reply. He just frowned while eating, thinking in is mom reaction to his other mother.

After the two of them ate their breakfast, Regina eating just an apple and drinking a natural orange juice, the woman got ready to go out with her formal clothes, and together they went to her car where Henry didn't hesitate to ask "Can I drive?"

"That's a new develop. I would let you, but I don't know how good you are behind the wheel. Hopefully not bad as your other mother. Still remember when she went through the Storybrook sign."

"She said it was the wolf to blame." He defend his ma, but with a grin.

"She could say many thing. Another time darling." Regina promised. Henry didn't fight about it, if things where like other curses, villains and whatever more they faced, he knew he would be there for a while. He just hopped that in the end everything would go well, because he would start to miss his actuals moms. And his friends, and a certain person.

It didn't take long to arrive at Rumples shop. The shop never changed much, the man whatever was still there, sneaky, with that special smirk he only knew how to do.

"Rumple, good, you are here. We have a situation!"

"Does it involve a man that just left with his wife?"

"No." It was simple and Regina tried to not show any emotion, especially in front of his son. "Is about Henry."

"And what is with my grandson?" He asked not giving too much attention to the woman, he just was cleaning a crystal ball, and some other objects, probably magical ones.

"He is a man. This man." She said now with both of her hands on Henrys shoulders and with a fierce full look.

"Oh my! Indeed, he is." The young man just put his lips in a tight line and gave a little nod to the old man. "You gotten big, are you the Henry we all know but grown up, or just another Henry with another life?"

"I think it's the second grandpa. I do have my life that I remember well, and everything seems to be different, at least less modern outside the Storybrook streets."

"I see. Maybe this is a case of Time travel. Where is the younger Henry?"

"He… He disappeared." It was when Henry heard the tone on his mother voice he noticed, she was scared. Scared for him, or at least at his younger self. Without hesitation he grabbed his moms hand and gave it a little squish. "I want to find out what is going on, now!"

"Well, to be honest I don't know myself for sure, but I would say some kind of parallel universe, or it can be a different kind of Time travel." Then he look to his grandson and said "If you are here and you are in fact a different Henry then I'm pretty sure our Henry is in your place."

"What?" Regina was with her hands covering her hands, full of worry, almost crying for her son safety.

Henry hugged his mom, and for the first time in a long time Regina felt loved and protected. "Don't worry mom, I'm… My other self is fine. He is in a world with you and ma, and our friends and family. I promise you nothing will happen to him. I promise you mom." Regina just hugged him back and cried in her sons' arms.

In a different house, a different room, a thirteen years old Henry woke up as disoriented as his older self. But panic hit him soon when the place was not even close somewhat that he had been, ever!

He felt lost, scared. Thinking that probably someone kidnap him. Some new villain perhaps, but Henry wasn't going to give up soon. He would find a way to dissolve the mystery and get back to his family. He looked around seeing a phone right there in the bedside table. _'Amateur'_ he thought shaking his head. What kind of kidnapper would left a phone in the victim side and not even tie up the victim? Henry didn't take time on sneaking around the phone. He had a second where he feared it would have some kind of password but lucky him the guy was like Henry, he didn't need one.

Henry stared at the phone and stared. He didn't know what to think. After unlocking the screen he saw a picture, not familiar, of his two moms. They were smiling at the camera. In the left side, the left hand of the photographer was also seen doing a 'like' gesture.

Confused the boy went through the phone, watching other pictures of his family. The problem was that all of the people were old. Not too much, they look still young but not the young Henry remembered in the previews day. Other young people seem to also appear, some looked like friends he already had but older, like, ten years older, and then he saw. A guy, man, not an adolescent like he was. He was smiling, and he looked a lot like himself in ten years ahead. It seemed impossible, but not at the same time. In the land where magic was possible, why wouldn't this kind of situation happen?

The little guy almost let the phone fell when it started to ring. Still shaken up he looked up to see who was calling, seeing 'Mom' on the screen he decided to accept the call.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep? I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and your mom?"

"Mom?" His voice was shaky, scared.

"Henry? Is everything alright? You sound a little weird."

"I, I don't know. I need you."

Not needing more Regina replied with "Be right there." And hanged up. Henry just waited for his mom.

 **A/N: Let me know if you want me to go on**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! I'm so happy for the response for this story. Can't thank you enough all of you! So I am posting a new chapter. Hope you continue to like it. I think the regal believers will like this one too :)**

The weather was still warm that day. In the park the leaves from the trees barely moved with the weak wind. The sound was occupied by the birds singing their melody. Two people were sit on a bench feeling serene with the surroundings.

Regina was trying to forget her meltdown on Gold's shop. Even though she treasure the moment with her son, she really hated looking week to other people, especially when they could use her 'weaknesses' against her, like Rumple. She did feel grateful when the said man left her and her son alone, going back to the store.

Now at the park she felt like she could breath and she waited for her son's questions. She knew him too well to know he eventually would say something.

"You didn't eat much." That, Regina wasn't expecting.

"I'm sorry darling?"

"At breakfast, you just ate an apple and drank some juice. The mom I know would tell that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And that you should eat more than that." His eyes were upon her, with care. Regina noticed that it was her son's eyes she knew so well, but more wised, more mature with age.

"I just wasn't that hungry. And let me remind you that you also just ate cereal with milk. Don't tell me Emma won in the future and you just eat a large amount of unhealthy foods like her?!"

Henry let out a good laugh. The small bickering between his two moms would never change, even when they weren't in the same room.

"No mom, every time I'm with you guys you make sure I eat pretty well. But you know, I'm living alone, and I tend to almost overslept. I don't have my incredible cooking mom making me my breakfast. I eat the easiest and quickest things I can find. Can't get late for work!"

"Work?! My baby is already working, so proud!"

"Mom…" He said prolonging. He couldn't hide the smile though. But then his face got serious again. "I'm a little lost in this world. For what I see, things are different, very different. Did anything happen to you? You look sad, more than just not knowing how the little me is."

"I…" Regina didn't know what to say. Should she tell him? Would he care? He would, of course he would. But it was hard, being honest with her pain and sadness. It was so much easier to hide it and pretend she didn't feel anything.

"I'm not a kid. Ma still calls me one, but I know it's just to tease me." He said with his smile. "I can understand, and you know I will not judge you mom. Trust me?"

"Always." Regina felt at ease, calmer. "Robin. He left me. He chose is wife, is very-alive wife, and just left. I understand, I do. But why can't I be the one having a happy ending for once?"

Seeing is mom getting again fragile, Henry put his arm around her, pulling her closer. He hated that someone or something would make one of his moms get this sad. Hated. Some minutes passed and Regina started to calm down and looked again to her son.

"In this… World, where you live, am I… Am I with Robin?" She had to ask, even if it was in another world, she just had to.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to ask. Who?" Henry really seemed lost.

"You don't know him?"

"Robin? No. Not familiar. At all." The young man was thinking, trying to find anyone that he knew with that name, but with no such luck. "Is he a known fairytale character?"

"Yes, Robin Hood."

"Oh my god, really?" He knew that one, he was a fan when little, so he had to ask. "You were together with him?" She nodded. "That's really new information to me, you have to tell me everything mom, cause I really don't know that guy personally."

So she told. But the more she told, the more Henry would frown, the more he would look confused. The story came to an end, to the line of the town where Robin, his wife and kid, left. Now she waited for her sons words.

"That. Was. Robin?" Regina just nodded. "The guy that stole from the rich to give to the poor?" Again, another nod from Regina. "I'm sorry mom, but I'm a bit disappointed. I just didn't imagine his person being so… Different. Well, the Evil Queen from the movies is also nothing like you." Henry hugged is mom again while he spoke. "I'm sorry. Sorry that the happy ending you wanted it didn't happen."

"Thank you Henry, for listen to me. You indeed grow up to be an incredible man." She said with her proud smile, Henry just felted flattered.

"Mom." He said in the most grown up voice he could do. "I know this is probably what you don't want to hear right now but, you are better without him. If a guy choses you second to another woman, then you deserve someone who will chose you first. With not-so-dead wives included."

Regina smiled and just enjoyed the time with her son, her mind always going to a younger Henry, hopping that he was fine has the older one said he was.

Henry was doing what he does best, investigate. He was smart, he knew what was probably happening. Comic books prepared him for this moment. He was looking for everything around the house, trying to understand who he was in this world.

There wasn't much difference from what he would like to have. The other Henry had a PlayStation… 5?! Henrys eyes grew wider. With some games he knew nothing about. On his room there still was comic books. Henry also noticed other books that looked more mature. He wondered what they were about.

The more time it passed the more nervous he started to feel, and is heart started to accelerate the moment he heard the bell ring.

Slowly he arrived to the door and tried his best to ask "Who is it?" with a steady voice.

"Henry? It's me." Hearing his mother voice he didn't take long to open the door and hug her. Whatever Regina was like a statue. She just wasn't expecting what was happening. Her mind was running trying to understand the reason why the son that was hugging her was small.

Henry looked at her, seeing his mom so close, not just in a picture, made him realize how different she was.

"Henry, what is happening? Is this a spell?" A lot time had passed since the woman saw her son so little in comparison of her tall young man.

"I don't know, I just went to sleep last night in my room and I woke up here. And you look old-" Regina arched her eyebrow, and Henry noticed what he said. "I mean, different!"

"That sounds strange. We should try to figure what is going on."

"We should go to grandpa!" Henry suggested almost pulling Regina out of the door.

"Grandpa? Who, honey?"

"Grandpa! MR. Gold? Rumpelstilskin?" Regina eyes got up in realization. "What is it mom?"

"Darling, Rumple he is… dead." She tried to explain carefully. "He died by killing his father, Peter Pan, remember?"

"But… But he trade with my dad. My dad was the one who died." Henry didn't know what to think anymore. "Right?"

"I think this is more complex than I thought. Maybe parallels worlds." Said Regina. "If you are here then My Henry is…"

"In my world." He finished. "Are things here very different?" He wondered.

"Probably, but don't worry. Me and your mom will protect you from anything okay? We are going to find a way to send you back to your world and get our Henry. You'll be okay." She reassured the boy by hugging him. So long since he didn't pass her height.

"Thank you mom." He said after the hug. "Being in a different world, does that mean my dad is alive?" He looked so hopeful from the chance in seeing is dad again.

"Yes he is." The mother said with a smile. "After we talk more about what is happening, I can call him to go tomorrow to our house and you can see him, if you want." Henry nodded madly. "I have the feeling it's going to take some time to find out what is happening. Are you okay?" She wondered. Not even five minutes ago the boy looked so scared. He sure tried to hide it, but she knew.

"Yes mom, I am now. I just want to understand what is going on."

"Me too, but we will find out. We always did, right? At least in my world." She said with her right arm in her shoulders sons making him getting closer to her by teasing.

"Yeah." He said finally with a smile on his face. "We do." They both sat for some time, Regina wanted to be sure her son would feel comfortable living the place knowing things could be different outside and didn't want Henry to freak out by the changes. Things from their worlds were different and she wanted to know to what point. "Do I really live here?" He asked curious.

"Yes, you now can afford with your job at the newspaper." The woman explained.

"Why am I working at the newspaper?"

"Well, you want to be a writer, you went to Brown actually to study literature." Henry let out a 'wow'. "You came back and thought of renewing our newspaper, making sure we know what is happening outside this town, and things that can affect us. You also have your own column that people do love to read."

"I could see that happen." He said while thinking of that possibility.

"And you write too! Your own stories, but you are still working on them and you don't let me or your mom read them. We are curious you know." She said with that loving voice. Henry blushed by the praise.

"I hope I am a good writer."

"I believe you are son." Regina said. "I think it's time we go home, but Henry, things are probably different. Very different. I don't know how, but seeing in your world Rumple is alive, many things can be… upside down. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I do mom. I just will get ready for everything that can come across us." He said giving a big sigh like he was preparing for anything at all.

"Good. Then let's go home, darling."

Henry, closed to his mom, left the apartment and prayed that things weren't bad.

 **A/N: Next chapter the Henrys will meet the Emmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Their stomachs started to growl, Regina, a little embarrassed, went to see what time it was, being shocked when she saw it was lunch time.

"Honey, what about we go to Granny's and eat something?" The woman suggested.

"Okay, but can we have take out? 'Cause, if I go in to Granny's, people may notice me and ask questions. Lots of them. I really don't feel like answering them right now. Everything is still so unreal."

"Of course, darling. We can eat in one of the park tables." She gave him a smile and they both went to Granny's. While Regina entered, Henry stayed outside, with his head down.

Entering the diner she felt a fresh breeze, and then the smell of food came. The diner wasn't full, but still had some people enjoying the cooks of Granny. Ruby, was always there serving them, and attending new clients. Always with something red on her, and a good mood.

"Hello Regina. What do you wish?" Asked the woman with her large smile. She was already in good terms with the reformed evil queen. It took some time, but seeing as Snow, the one with most grudges against Regina, saw her now as family, she could also give her a try. The sarcasm and some comments still escaped Regina's mouth, but Ruby noticed it was when the woman was more uncomfortable with the situation, or the people around her. So she just would let those comments go, and try to see the woman Snow saw in her.

"Good afternoon. I wanted my salad, and the cheeseburger, please. Also a water bottle and some Coke." The woman simply said.

After Ruby marked that down, she looked outside trying to observe the man she saw Regina leaving, wondering if the burger was for him. Everything indicated that it was.

"Who's your buddy?" She asked curious. Regina just rolled her eyes expecting Ruby being always that curious.

"None of your business, Miss Lucas." Her tone was firm, but it didn't affect the curious waitress at all.

"Come on Regina, don't tell me you found someone else, after what happened. That's good, you know?!"

"Miss Lucas, again, it's none of your business! I just need my food and go, not chitchat."

Ruby knew when to give up. From the queen she wouldn't get anything more right now, so she went to place the order to her grandma and attend another clients while looking always at the window trying to figure it out who was he. It didn't help that the young man was always with his face hided down.

A ring was heard close to the kitchen, as the loud voice of Granny's saying the salad and burger were ready. Ruby put them in a bag so Regina could take it, give her the drinks and told her the price to pay for the food.

While Regina waited for her change she looked outside to her son, wishing to just go to him and leave the place, afraid that the smell of the foods would be stuck at her clothes.

"Here it is your change Regina. Have a good meal, you and your secret guy." Ruby winked, again Regina rolled her eyes.

' _That woman really is a nosy person, that's what she is'._ "Thank you for the food Miss Lucas." Not waiting anymore, Regina went out of the diner, smiling at Henry and indicated him again to the park where the tables would be.

They ate while Regina talked about her world so Henry could be prepare for the things he would see and encounter. Henry started to understand what a mess this world was compared to his. Some things didn't change at all like the love for Snow to David, and vice versa. But others were just so different, wrong to him, like not having his father. He couldn't imagine the pain of his younger self about that one. Maybe because he had more years of knowing him, and many memories with Neal it hurt him more.

While the two talked in the park, a blonde figure entered Granny's diner. Receiving a welcome smile from Ruby.

"Hey, Emma! The usual?" Asked the waitress.

"You know it!" She responded sitting at the same time on the stool. After Ruby told her grandma the dish to make, she leaned on the counter in front of Emma and talked just for the blonde ears.

"Regina passed by here fetching her food."

"She got out of the house?" Emma asked surprised, and internally happy. Still feeling guilty for the reason Robin left her friend.

"The best part is not that one." Now Emma was very curious, not even noticing she leaned closer to Ruby looking to her with her full attention. "She was spy today by the city and the park, with a young man. I heard some of the rumors this morning but didn't believe much. But then, she appeared here, and there was a guy waiting for her outside. Shame I couldn't see his face."

"What? Really? When did she meet him? Does it seemed familiar at all, for what you saw?"

Ruby started to shake her head in a negative sign. "No, not that I recall. He seemed like a man, but a little younger. Maybe it was his posture, I don't know. She certainly was defensive about it."

"You know she doesn't like people talking about her personal life." Emma said. And then thinking if she remembered anyone with the description that Ruby gave her, till something hit her brain. "She was supposed to take care of Henry today! He even slept there! Don't tell me she left him alone to hang out with this guy?!"

"I don't know, maybe? That is strange for Regina, but she hasn't been the same since Robin."

"I have to talk to her. Do you know where she went?" Emma asked.

"No. She went that way though." The waitress pointed. "Don't go yet, wait for your food woman!"

Back in the park, Regina and Henry just finished eating their food. Deciding to go back home they started to walk. Regina marking in her head to call Emma so they could discuss what to do about the situation. The other mother had the right to know where their actually son was. Maybe she could appear at the mansion. But while walking she heard her name.

"Regina?!" By looking at the woman, she was right when she thought it was Emma calling her. "Hey, can we talk?" She seemed serious, Regina just hoped it wasn't another apology, she was just done with them. They wouldn't bring _him_ back.

"What do you want Miss Swan?" Regina sounded annoyed, and Emma was pretty sure that the brunette was indeed annoyed just by her presence.

Henry was with his face down, the moment he heard his other mom he hide it. He didn't know how he would tell her what it was going on. With Regina he was surprise as she was. He really didn't know the best way to explain things to Emma.

"They are certain rumors, about you and this… young man." She couldn't see his face clearly, but he did look like a young man has Ruby guessed. "I just need clarifications. Who is he?"

That's when Regina notice the bag in Emma's hand. She knew where she went, and she knew what certain waitress put in her head. But she felted so attacked by those assumptions, that the anger she felt was stronger than her.

"It's none of your business. Yours, or Miss Lucas, understood?" Henry sighed, he knew that now Emma wouldn't be so nice asking things, and they would argue. He so didn't miss this time.

"It is my busyness when you are hanging out with this stranger and left Henry alone at the house all morning! What is he gonna lunch? Mm?" Emma said in a not so calming voice.

"You should know that I wouldn't do that to our son!"

"Then where is he, Regina?" Not wanting this to get uglier, or longer, Henry just cleared his throat getting both women's attention.

"I'm… I'm here Ma." He said.

"What?" Then, Emma saw. The kind eyes, the messy brown hair, the same mouth, and the same face but larger and more mature. He was also taller, taller than her. She just hanged her mouth open, but no sound coming off, at least, not any cleared sound. "Henry?"

"Hi." Regina wanted to chuckle when a flashback of when she met for the first time Emma come to her mind. It was the same, shy, 'I'm kind of lost' "Hi".

"Henry, you're… you're…"

"Big? Tall? Older?" She just nodded. And then forcefully looked at Regina.

"And you wouldn't gonna tell me?"

Calmer, the brunette responded "I was, first I got home. I was gonna invite you and explain everything with calm and patience."

"What is this? Did you do some kind of spell to see how he was gonna look older? Was it an accident?" She wished she was in some part of the park where she could sit down in some bench.

"Actually I am not from here. We think this is a parallel universe thing going on. 'Cause things here are much different then back home. Even when I was fourteen stuff happened in another way." He tried to explain the better way he could.

"That, makes sense I guess. I don't know anymore what can be possible, or not." The woman tried to understand the situation, coming with a question that made Regina and Henry stare at each other. "Where is our Henry then?"

"Probably at my world."

"What?! How can that be?" The woman was again yelling, but this time to no one, just to the situation.

"It seems that they trade places, Miss Swan. We need you to calm down. Henry assured that our Henry is fine and safe."

"How can we be sure of that? If this is a Henry from another parallel world he could be an Evil-Henry!" Has Henry feared, his mom really didn't take well the news. At all.

"Really Miss Swan? An Evil-Henry?"

"My mother is making me watch soup operas with her…" Emma said realizing how she sounded with that theory. She looked down a little embarrassed. But she couldn't help, she was just afraid for her son. "What do we have to do? Did you go to see Gold?"

"Yes, and he also doesn't know what to do. We have to search and find a way to trade them. And seeing your reaction, lets hide this Henry for a little, because I really have no patience for this," She said gesturing to all of the space between them. "to happen again."

"I bet your reaction wasn't also the best one." Emma murmured. "Just finding out another Henry, that tall!"

"Surely best than what just happened. Henry and I are going to go to the mansion, hide him for a while. Do you… want to go with us to discuss this?" Regina offered surprising Emma a little.

"Oh, thank you. I really appreciate it, but I have to go back to the station. I still have to eat and have the afternoon shift too, so…"

"I understand. If you want you can come by after your shift."

"Thank you, Regina. I will!" She looked again to her son, still dull to the situation. He gave her an easy smile making her feeling a little bit better. "See you soon, and be careful."

"We will, Ma." Responded Henry giving another ach to Emma's heart.

They separate paths. Regina and Henry went to the mansion, while Emma went to the station to go eat her already frozen food.

The car ride with the older Regina and the younger Henry was at the beginning silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, especially because Henry was looking at the streets trying to notice little changes. The woman founded it endearing.

"Anything that caught your eye?" She asked.

"Stuff are different, but not much. The stores seem to be at the same place, but everything looks newer! Was it always like this?"

"No. When I… Cursed us this town, things were probably as your home I presume. But after defeating every evil that appeared to distract us from our town, I started to act again like a mayor, and started to invest on the streets, and the buildings, shops. Make everything better for all of us. Of course there were costs, but we took care of it. Some bake sales among other things, and investments of course." Regina took a pause, give Henry a glance. "I hope I'm not boring you with this."

"Oh, no! I'm actually happy that things are okay, and that you did all of this. A really good job mom!"

Her smile was exactly like his mom, that warmth he already missed so much. "Thank you Henry!" After heeding right, and seeing how most closed she was, she started to warn her son. "Remember, things are different in this world. Just be prepared, and you know, even if things are different, doesn't mean your reality is wrong. Just don't be scared of the difference okay?"

Henry nodded. But he just didn't know what Regina was talking about. How much more different could it be?

Still a little far, he could see the mansion he always called home. After arriving, Henry stood close to Regina, reminding her when he was little and going shopping with her. He always grabbed her hand and didn't go a step far away from her. He was a little scared, she noticed. She put her arm around his shoulders and together they entered the mansion.

Henry looked to every corner, looking for missing things, and new things. Then they heard someone, Henry was confused when said voice was too much familiar.

"Regina?"

Regina grabbed closer her son and answered. "I'm done here! And I kind of have a surprise."

"Is that ma?" Henry asked.

"Yes, honey."

"Why is she here?" He looked between the top of the stairs where Emma's voice came from, and Regina.

"As I said, things here are different. And I have to warn you that-" Before she could finished, Emma appeared. She glanced down, and seeing Regina with her son- her younger son? Emma almost sprinted down over the stairs.

"Regina, why is Henry so small?" She asked with eyes wide opened, now closer to him, stupefied.

"Ma, are you pregnant?" Was the only thing Henry could say looking at the huge belly of Emma Swan.

 **A/N: So I have a question. Do you guys prefer longer chapters? If you do please tell me, and I'll work on that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank again to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. I'm trying to make the chapters bigger, and make my grammar better.** **I really appreciate your honesty and I'll do my best to make an enjoyable read for you. Hope you like this chapter as well!**

As she said, Emma appeared at the mansion right after work. She didn't expect the incredible smell that came up to her when the other woman opened the door.

"Hello, Emma. Thank you for joining us." She said politely.

"Thank you for inviting me. Are you already cooking?"

"Yes, Henry asked if you could have dinner with us. I think it fits perfectly since your work finishes this late, and we need to talk about all of this." Regina said while heading to the kitchen.

Emma went after her "You didn't need to, I could just go to Granny's, grab a sandwich after talking. Don't want to give you extra work."

"Who cooks for two can cook for three. It's really no trouble, Emma." With that little smile, it let Emma at ease. She accepted the kindness of the woman with a 'thank you' and watched her moving around the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken with roast potatoes, and some rice and a salad on the side. Hope you like it."

"Wow. That sounds amazing! And a little complicated." The sheriff frowned.

"Not much. It gives you some work, but anyone can do it. Even you!" She said with a little laugh.

"Funny." Sarcasm went through Emma. "I do know some stuff. But mostly things that don't give this much work. Can I help you?" Regina thought for a moment not wanting to take advantage, but it was Emma who offered, so, why not?

"Sure."

Emma helped Regina around the kitchen, and with two extra hands, everything seemed easier.

"So, where is Henry?" asked the blonde while peeling out the potatoes.

"In his room… Our son's room. I think he's just resting. It was a hard day for him probably. I just…" She didn't go on, but Emma had the feeling she knew what went behind Regina's lips.

"I'm worried." That got the brunette's full attention. "Since you told me about this I can't stop thinking about our Henry. You said he's fine, but… I just wish I could see him. See with my own eyes that he is okay. That he isn't lost, feeling alone, or hurt." It wasn't just what Emma said, but the way she said it. The way her voice almost broke. She tried to hide from Regina. But it was hard. The two woman were friends, Emma could say. Regina had been MIA since Robin left, and Emma did feel guilty about that. But she knew they were good. Their relationship still was special. She knew that she could open up to her, if anyone could understand her it would be Regina.

"You don't need to say anything." Said Regina after a long silence. "Just like you, I will always have the same fear for our son. But we can't think of the worst. We have to believe that he is okay, and we'll find the strength to find a way to bringing him back." That made Emma break the heavy train of thought. Gave her the time to breath and to try to believe in every word that the mayor said.

"Yes. That will be the best." Emma said continuing peeling the potatoes 'till she was done.

The rest of the cooking was filled with a humming Regina preparing the chicken. Probably not noticing that she was doing it, since she had Emma behind her, in the balcony, preparing the salad, as the brunette asked. Emma didn't say anything though. The humming helped her relax, so she just kept herself silent and listened to the brunette.

It was almost done, Emma was proud to say she didn't mess anything up. She felt proud, even more when Regina said it.

"Good job Emma! Next time I'll teach you how to make lasagna!"

"The best dish I ever tasted, yes please! It would be an honor." She said messing with Regina. Both woman didn't feel like this in a long time. It didn't help that even now their son was in another parallel universe. But one thing they knew was that they always defeat come what may. This was just one more time. And a well cooked dinner was much better then lost again in the enchanted forest, or in Neverland with little to eat.

"I'm going to go wake up Henry. Can you bring the food to the table? Without my help, that is." She teased Emma, receiving an eye roll.

"I think I can handle this, yeah."

After a moment Regina got back to the dinning room with their son still rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my god! It smells amazing! Thank god that you still cook this amazingly in this world!" The young man was already sitting down, ready to have his food. He felt the water in his mouth demanding the deliciousness right that moment!

"Glad you seem to approve!" Regina said chuckling. "Hope you like the taste as much the smell."

"Oh, I'm sure I will mom."

Henry felt better than before. He did feel a bit off, being in a world where the things you know were upside down. It can mess with you. Thankfully, he had his two moms, and the night looked like it would be one of the many he knew so well.

Regina started to put the food on the three plates. When everything was done and there was nothing left but to eat, Regina spoke. "Let's taste this good looking food then!" The three of them did it. Moans of appreciation were heard. Henry didn't say anything for a while, has he just shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Slow it down kid. You're gonna choke yourself if you don't." Emma was smiling by the sight. He so was her son, even if he wasn't.

"Mom-" He had to stop to swallow the rest of the food. "This is so good!" He put more emphasis on the 'so', he really was enjoying it. 'Home' that's what it tasted like.

"I'm very glad. I think I also have to thank Emma for the help. Maybe it was her touch that made it better!"

Regina could almost laugh when she saw that she made Emma red! By being the Savior the brunette thinks that the woman must hear lots of compliments. This was just another one.

"Thank you." Could say finally Emma. "But I just did what you asked me to do."

"Well, you could do it very wrong. But you didn't. I think you should accept the compliment and praise yourself." Regina said softly.

After some more bites it was Henry who spoke first.

"So, I need clothes."

"What now?" asked Emma holding a fork with the amazing chicken piece in the air.

"Well, I felt weird today when I dressed. And before my nap, I wanted to change to comfortable clothes and this was the biggest I could find. But the rest is uncomfortably small." He explained.

"I can buy you some clothes tomorrow before work." Offered Emma. "The mall is open at ten right?" She asked Regina.

"Yes, it is. But I can go."

"No, let me." Emma sounded more … then a person is normally when they have to buy clothes to their sons. But the mayor let it go, and just nodded.

Dinner was the same for the younger Henry. But after the meal, the three of them, Henry and his older moms, had a long talk.

There was a second they thought Henry was gonna faint. He had zoned out and didn't seem he would come back so soon.

What could the boy do? The first time he saw his mom she had a very big belly. He knew it wasn't for eating too many. There was clearly a baby in it!

While Regina explained to a very pregnant Emma the reason for a little Henry, the little guy was petrified in his place with his unspoken answer. He couldn't take his eyes from his blonde mother. What did that mean? Is she now married with Killian. It isn't that he doesn't like him much. He is just always with his mother, he never spoke to Henry. Just when he needs to do something behind his moms back. If he could be honest, he wished that his dad was alive, and that they could have a chance to have a family. This time he included his other mom, he would never think of replacing her for anyone else in this world.

He was so lost in thought, that didn't notice the two women calling him.

"Henry?!" Tried again Regina.

"Oh!" He finally reacted. Still not taking his eyes from the belly he said "Why are you pregnant, ma?"

"You know. When two people love each other very much, they-"

"No, not that!" He stopped her right away. "With who? Who is…?" Emma looked at him lost trying to understand. "His Hook the father?"

"What?" The blonde almost yelled, Regina would've also screamed if her reaction didn't have left her with her mouth open.

"Why do you think that Henry?" Asked Regina. "I haven't seen Hook in years! And I don't even think Emma knew him."

"Actually I think I did. But it was years ago. He worked with your mom. Think it was when me and my mom where at the enchanted forest! I punched him, he fell unconscious and I never heard of him again." The blonde said touching her chin still trying to remember if she indeed meet that man again, but the answer in her head was always 'no'.

"So if Hook isn't the dad, is it probably my… dad?" It stung a little on Emma's and Regina's heart. They pass through the questions and confusion one time, especially with their son and it seemed that they would go have to do that again. Luckily they understood.

"No, Henry, dear." Regina was indicating for them to go to the living room. They knew the topic could go in a good way or just wrong. "Come here, honey." They were all ready to sit down, Emma having some struggles trying to sit slowly in the armchair, that huge belly really didn't help at all. After Regina and Henry helped the blonde, they both sat in the couch beside her. "The baby doesn't have a father Henry."

"What? How? Is that possible?" He looked closely to Emma. "Do you not know who he is?" "No, kid. Nothing like that!" She defended herself.

"It's something more complicated…" Continued Regina.

"What is it?" Henry thought hard, but no answer was given to him. His moms look at each other as they were having a silent conversation. And then Regina picked it up from before.

"It is something complicated but I hope you will understand has you did before. Well, the other you. Me and your mom, we are very… close." She tip toed around the subjected. "We don't argue has much has before. And we understand each other very well."

"So, you are friends?" Henry asked lightly. He did hope they were, because that would be so much better than finding out they still had those horrible fights.

"Yes, we also are friends, it's important to be a friend with someone who… you… date." Every word was prolonged, as if Regina was afraid of go on and finish the sentence. But then she did it, and she just could wait for the reaction.

"So you are saying that you two are dating?"

"Actually more than that. We did start that way, but eventually we got married." They really did, at least the rings on their fingers were prove of that.

"You two are together, married, and live here?" He some at all up. It would make sense why Emma would be here and not at their other house.

"Yes, darling. I hope you can understand. I don't know about the other world, but in these world we are in love." Regina said not being able to stop glancing at her wife with those same loving eyes.

"Do you have true love?" He asked quietly. This was the ultimate question that would prove to Henry that they were really in love. That they meant every word. The boy always believed in true love, it was that that saved them countless times in other situations.

"Yes, kid." Responded Emma this time. "Your mom is IT for me. And we did happen to prove our true love to the people in this world." She said as she could see her memories happening before her eyes.

"I… This is different. From where I come. And the baby?" He asked this time curiously.

"We have true love. The child Emma has its mine." Explained the older woman. "Magic can be very helpful. And you'll have a little sister. That's what we assume since we are both woman."

"Yeah, I learned that in science. I'm… Happy for you. It is still strange, very strange. But you do look happy and that what I want for my moms. In my world, this world or another one." Regina hugged her son so tight. The first time they told Henry, their Henry, it didn't end this well. Probably because it was their Henry, it was his world, and this Henry still had his own. His moms would still be living their lives, and it seemed that they was apart from each other. A chill went through Regina's back. Imagining her life with no love for Emma, it was just devastating. She refused to think about that any more second.

"I want a hug too!" Emma pouted stuck in the chair, with no chance of getting up. They were both obligated to give Emma the hug she wanted so much.

The dinner felt quick and good. The food was something easy for Regina to make since it was getting late to cook anything extravagant. "Still very delicious" was what Henry said.

At night Henry felt like a child. Thankfully his room was just like his own. His moms told him that their son just comes to sleep when he gets "Dizzy" from his nights out with his friends. First thought on the boy's mind was how amazing it felt knowing that he actually had friends to hang out like the adults and teens he saw on TV shows. That, without a doubt, made him feel more of a grown up. But when left alone to sleep, he just knew he wasn't home. Not even the similar room could make him feel like he felt when he knew his actual mom was down the corridor protecting him from any villain or curse. He felt like a boy when he was in front of the white door that didn't belong to his room but to his mom. Moms. In that case. He hesitated for a second but then he decided to knock. He did feel like a child when Regina invited him to sleep between them, and he definitely felt like a child when they embraced him. But it was that very sentiment that made him feel calm and made him fall asleep with no worries on his mind.

Back to the older Henry, and after the successfully dinner of Regina and Emma, the three of them were on that world's living room, also having a talk, but this time about the presence of big Henry. And more exactly, what they had to do to make things easier.

"We should not tell anybody. We might find a way to trade them in the next few days! That way no fuss, no muss." Regina agreed with Emma, and so did Henry.

"I think Henry should stay here, and every time you want to go outside just try to go to places with few people, and try to use your scarf to hide some of your face."

"I think it's better not to use that scarf since everyone can recognize him by that. I can buy you one tomorrow with the rest of the clothes." The blonde said looking at her son.

"That would be helpful, Ma." Said Henry to Emma. "I think this is the best plan for now. And I am tired, guess the nap wore off. I'm gonna sleep mommas. Have a good night." He wished while giving a kiss in both his moms' foreheads. They felt surprised with the gesture, especially Emma, not being used to much affectionate contact.

"Good night." They both said eventually.

"Are you okay?" Asked Regina while Emma was still zoned out.

"Uh! Yes! I was thinking of coming by here after buying his clothes tomorrow. Is it okay for you?"

"Yes. I will take the day tomorrow, so he won't be alone the first day. I know he isn't a little boy, but…"

"I understand. You're worried. And a good mom. Even to a Henry of another world." Regina smiled as Emma.

"Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate." Emma just nodded with her lips making a thin line. "And please come over anytime you want. This situation is too much for me to deal by myself. Especially not having our son here."

"Regina." Emma said trying to keep the other woman attention. Regina was already trying to fight tears. It hit her hard every time she remembered her actual son wasn't there, with her. She forced herself to stop looking down, and looked at the blonde instead. "You are not alone in this. I'm here, and we will find a way. Together. I'm sorry I didn't support you when he left. I wasn't a very good friend. I decided to feel sorry for myself for bringing Marian back, instead of thinking what I could do to make you, my friend feel better. I am sorry."

Regina didn't have the words. For all of her long, painful, life, she never had someone who said they were sorry has Emma did. She honestly didn't know the proper way to respond, so she just said what she felt in that moment.

"I'm glad that I have you has a friend. And you are forgiven. I think we can work better on our communication." Emma let a little laugh, felling also more relieved, having Regina's forgiveness.

They didn't talk much after that, and Emma decided it was time to get home. Her chest was a little heavy, not with hurt, but with something else. What? She didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! It took me some time to upload a new chapter. Finally my life has been busy. That means I don't have many time to write. I'll just have to organize everything better. I didn't have anyone checking my grammar, so I hope you can read it without any problem. Please tell me what you think and see ya next time!**

The morning was productive for Emma. She just could see clothes in front of her. Man clothes. At least she had a good set for Henry. She just had to ignore the stare from the cashier. Emma didn't know what possible fairytale character this one could be, but she just ignored the woman and left with the bags with her son's new clothes.

The worst part was on the way where her mom just pop out. Her mother always had a great timing.

"Mom." She sounded like a teenager that was interrupted planning her day with her friends.

"Hey Emma. You went kind of missing yesterday. Is everything okay, honey?"

"Yes mom, I just spent time with Regina and Henry." She didn't lie, to omit that he was another Henry wasn't actually a lie.

"Weren't you the one who was avoiding Regina?"

"Yes, but we talked and we resolved things. We're friends again, which is great! But really mom I have to go." She tried to pass side her mom, but the woman stopped her.

"Where? Something that involves whatever is in those bags?" Emma wondered why her mom was so a damn curious woman!

"Regina's. It's some new clothes for Henry. Regina said he was needing some, the kid sure is growing up fast!" Emma tried to explain the best she could without telling the all the truth. "But what about you and I go have lunch at Grannie's today?"

"That sounds good, honey. I'll call you when I have my school break." Snow told her ecxited.

"See you then, ma." Emma didn't take no more seconds and started to go to Regina's.

Eventually she arrived at the mansion with her friend opening the door to her while smiling. Emma just showed the bags before entering the house.

The blonde let a sigh of relieve when Henry seemed to approve the new clothing. When Regina asked if she wanted something to eat Emma thanked her and said she already had ate. She couldn't take much more time there since she had to work, so she just talked for a while, planning to come back again after work, and help Regina find some sort of spell to trade their sons.

"Thank you again Ma, for the clothes!" Henry said before Emma leaving.

"You're welcome kid. See you later." Emma smiled at her son and waved at him and Regina. Then the door was closed and she got to her work.

It was the weirdest morning for Henry. The boy got up out of the bed. Again trying to remember himself that it wasn't a dream, he was indeed in another parallel universe. Even if he had forgot about it he sure would remember when he saw his moms _kissing_ in the kitchen. It was some pecks. Like Emma was teasing Regina about something. But those left Henry frozen again, not knowing how to respond at what he saw. He wasn't mad, but more surprised. Like something you never, ever, imagine happening. Like it was never a possibility to even think about it, it happened.

He grow up with his moms hating each other and then, slowly form a friendship. He loved that friendship, and was satisfied with it. It seemed the natural solution after all the time where they were so mean to each other. But now, everything changed. He couldn't say it was a bad thing. Not, after the big smile he saw is mom making. He saw Regina smile many times, especial at him. That was the same smile. The one that meant "I love you". This time it wasn't faced to him, but to Emma, who seemed to have an identical smile. Was this the right ending for them? How did this happen? He had that question since he found out about them.

He finally opened his mouth and coughed, loud, getting the women attention.

"Oh Henry!" Regina said taking a step back from Emma. The two had talked before bed, deciding to not be as affection to each other as they always were. They didn't want to make Henry felt even weirder from not being at his home. It would be hard from Emma, pregnancy always made her emotions stronger. Much stronger.

"Are you hungry, kid?" Emma asked him.

"Yes." He said setting in his usual bench back home.

"You can't sit there! That's not where you sit." Emma said very serious looking at him deeply in his eyes.

First reaction of the young man was to get up and say sorry repeatedly times. That made Emma laugh so hard.

"Don't traumatize our son!" Regina reprimanded.

"I was kidding, kid." Emma said between laughs.

"That was mean ma. Very mean!" He felt a little blush, but sit and sent a hard stare to his mother. Emma continued laughing.

"I think it was very funny. Oh! The baby is kicking! Even the baby thinks it's funny!" Henry paused. Right, the stomach! Emma, his mom was pregnant. The woman that one time thought she couldn't take care of him, give him the best life, was pregnant again. Maybe now she didn't have reasons to felt afraid and alone. She had her family, himself… And his other mother. And knowing that the baby was as much of Regina's as was Emma's made everything so perfect. This was some kind of a happy ending that his moms found out. At least here, Regina wasn't heartbroken from Robin. That happiness that he saw was worth it for Henry to try to accept this reality.

After breakfast Regina talked. "I guess we better search ways to help you Henry. I'm pretty sure I have some good books that can help us." She got up and indicated for Henry to follow her, then she saw Emma pic the plates. "Dear, let that there. I'll clean it up myself later."

"Regina, I'm pregnant, not sick in a bed. How many times I have to tell you?!"

"But you are in the last month! You should just be resting. On the bed!" The brunette argued. They were bickering but it was so different than Henry was used to.

"And I will rest, on the couch, after cleaning these dishes. Now go fetch those books, and stop arguing with me woman!"

"You are impossible!" Regina said storming off the kitchen. Henry never thought on smiling after an argument between his moms. This time it was because they cared.

Other Regina's morning, and older Henry's was like they other selves: searching for a way to solve the situation.

Emma was in the station filling the paperwork. When her stomach started to growl she received an SMS from her mother.

" **I'm free now. Meet up at Granny's?"** said the text.

" **Yes, I'm heading there now."** The blonde responded rapidly just wanting to make a pause after her very boring morning.

Already at the diner she asked for her food, of course Ruby wanted more than serve the girl, but gossip a little bit.

"So, did you find out the guy Regina is seeing?" Damn! Emma had forgot about that detail.

"Uh… I… I actually met him. He is just some young man that Regina is helping. Nothing much."

"Really Emma? Just a young man? What does he need from Regina? Come on that must be something going on." Ruby tried to push.

"There is nothing Ruby. And what happen with Regina's life stays with her if she doesn't want to share it. And we must respect that. Not spreading any kind of rumor, understand?" Emma pointed her finger to Ruby, looked to her deep in the eyes, so the other woman would get how serious she was.

"Ok, ok! I get it. Is just strange you know. But I promise not to comment with anyone."

"Good. Thank you, Ruby."

"No problem Em." The door of the diner opened, and Ruby saw her best friend. "Hey Snow!"

"Hey Ruby! Do you know anything about Regina's new person?"

Ruby just looked between Snow and Emma, till she just stopped at Emma's face. "Starting now! No more gossip." Then the waitress flew back to behind the counter doing what she was supposed to do.

"So, what was that?" asked Snow puzzled.

"I just told Ruby to not spread any more rumors about Regina, and you should know better than talk about her behind her back!"

"I'm sorry Emma, I really am. I just wished that the rumors were true, that she would find a new love interest, that she would be happy."

"First, I think Regina can be fine and happy, without any love interest. She just got broken up by her supposed soul mate, is not something you just forget, you know?!"

"I know. Do you know something though? You are speaking like you do." Snow pointed out. The woman seemed to know more about Emma as the time they passed together.

"Maybe. I've talked with Regina. We seem fine again. I'm helping her with something. No, I can't tell you what it is!" Emma told as she saw the glance from her mother. She knew the questions the woman was going to do. "Is just something that we need to work on, but eventually we will tell. But for now just tell me about your day, and how it is to be again the favorite teacher of the Storybrook middle school."

Since everything had calmed down, Snow couldn't handle be the Storybrook mayor. She tried, she really did, but she just knew how to rule a kingdom. She didn't have the knowledge to do the paperwork she needed to rule a town, among other things. The only person that the first curse teach how to rule on this world as a mayor was Regina, and only her. It did help that the woman was seeing as an ally after helping the Charmings with all the curses and other situations they been through. People were more accepting of her. There was one and other that still didn't forgive her, she did do lots of evil things back in her time, things that some people couldn't just forget. But no one would go against her, or even Snow and David. They trusted them, so they had to trust Regina, liking her or not.

Snow knew how to be a teacher, after twenty eight years she knew how to deal with children. And she felt comfortable with that job, specially knowing she could help the children to learn, to be someone good with the best knowledge. Teach them with education. A way of helping her people. So she let Regina be the mayor. If there was an important decision, implying the lives of their people they would take the decision together. So, together, they ruled the kingdom of Storybrook, they started to call it.

"Do you think we could have dinner with Regina? I was loving how we all were starting to get along, and I don't want to lose that. Neither wants your father." Emma knew Snow really wished to just be friends with Regina, and she really wanted that too. No more fights, no more problems between them, just adults moving on with their lives and just be happy.

"I think that's a good idea. But maybe another day? Regina is passing for some hard stuff."

"I know, and I think the dinner would maybe help her. I don't think she should be alone." Snow insisted.

"And we will do that for her. We should have that dinner, but not tonight. She and I actually planned something for tonight. We are just… planning some sheriff, mayor, stuff. But I will talk to her about the dinner for another day. I should go now to the station." Emma said getting up fetching her wallet from her pocket. She put the money from her meal on the table and some extra for Ruby's tip. "We talk later, okay mom? Bye, really have to go." Emma without realizing kissed her mom's head just like Henry did the same to her in the morning, and left the dinner with a last buy to Ruby. The waitress waived back and when Emma was gone she sit in front of Snow occupying Emma's place.

"Is everything fine, Snow?" Ruby asked seeing her best friend weird face.

"No. But… Do you think they… That Emma… Regina…" Snow couldn't even place her thoughts.

"I'm a little lost here Snow." Ruby laughed.

"Forget it. I must had read something wrong."

Emma was at the station working again picking up what was left that morning. Now she just wanted for her time of work to be over and go meet Regina and Henry at the mansion. She thought of joining the streets with her father, but the little part of her brain said the faster she was done with that paperwork the faster she could have a day away from that desk.

In the middle of the afternoon she received another text, this time not from her mother.

" **Hey, Emma. This is Regina. I wanted to know if you are always going to have dinner with us again."** Emma couldn't help smile. She already wished she could be there.

" **Yes! Can't wait! Really done with this paperwork. Next magic lesson you'll teach me how to do this in a second."** She sent not having to wait long for the response.

" **No, can't do. Those paperwork's are important for the city, you have to know exactly what you write on them. At least the main things. No cheating at work ;)"**

"Did she just… winked at me?" Emma glared at the text several times just to be sure.

" **Did you just winked at me? Alright Madame Mayor. I'll do my best at my work. But please tell me I'll have a delicious meal waiting for me making me forget this hard work day."**

She waited.

" **Maybe I did, maybe you're seeing things… I'll be sure to satisfy your appetite."**

Emma couldn't wait for dinner at Regina's!

 **A/N: So I'm thinking next chapter be the dinner and how little Henry's day went for him. Must be weird having his two mom's so close.**


End file.
